memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier
For the episode guide, see ''Beyond the Final Frontier.'' prop in preparation for the auction]] and the model ]] Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier was a documentary about Star Trek fandom presented by The History Channel on . It was hosted by Leonard Nimoy and focused mainly on Christie's 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. De documentary was later that year included as a special feature on the November TOS-R Season 1 HD DVD home media release. Interviewees Trek production staff and performers * Rick Berman * Robert Blackman * Brannon Braga * Avery Brooks * Robert Justman * Kate Mulgrew * Michael and Denise Okuda * Dave Rossi * Armin Shimerman * Marina Sirtis * Patrick Stewart * Connor Trinneer * Garrett Wang * Michael Westmore, who gave a short lesson on the make-up process for Data Paramount * John Wentworth, VP Communications Christie's * Stephen Arnold, Photographer * Helen Bailey, Head of Entertainment Memorabilia; auctioneer * Alec Bennie, Art Handler * Kate Brambilla, Auction Administrator * Catherine Elkies, Director of Iconic Collections; auctioneer * Andy Foster, Chief Operating Officer * Lisa King, International Managing Director * Ginette Lospinoso, Business Manager, Iconic Collections * Ian Wilkie, Art Handler Auction winners * A group from London, England, who won many uniforms from , Joachim's vest ( ) from , a style EV suit, and the model ( ). All their winnings were remanded in the custody of ScienceFictionArchives.com, an European organization that is dedicated to preserve science fiction production assets for public display purposes, such as in museums. * Someone from Gothenburg, Sweden, who won several federation phaser rifles, Captain Picard's uniform jacket, -style uniforms, and a whole truckload of other stuff. * A couple from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, who won the Karemma starship model ( ). * A woman from New York, New York, who won Captain Picard's fencing outfit. ( ) * A guy from China Grove, North Carolina, who won several Star Trek: The Motion Picture uniforms, a First Contact style uniform, and Captain Picard's late series uniform undershirt. He also won transporter console ( ). * A man from Leicester, England, who won a tricorder, Data's hand and sleeve ( ), the model ( ), the Romulan warbird model ( ), and the model ( ). He has later identified himself as Adrian Hancock on , where he showcased his winnings. * Giles Aston, from London, who won Robin Hood's costume ( ) and the Reman costume worn by Ron Perlman in ( ). Others * Eugene Roddenberry Jr., the son of Gene Roddenberry. * Visitors to the pre-sale exhibit at Christie's in New York. * Several attendees of Creation's 40th Anniversary Official ''Star Trek'' convention in Las Vegas. Trivia * Dave Rossi can be seen using Memory Alpha while researching a prop. * During his interview, Patrick Stewart mentions that Rick Berman had once arranged to present him with a uniform he wore as Jean-Luc Picard. This occurred on the 16 December 2002 episode of The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn. External links * detail&episodeId 205724|Official History Channel page}} * [http://startrekauction.blogspot.com/ Star Trek Auction, Prop & Costume Blog] * Category:Documentaries